


The Ending They Deserved

by Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203/pseuds/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203
Summary: An alternative ending for The Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Ending They Deserved

**The Ending They Deserved**

The Moment Palpatine dissolved, Rey felt how the last of her life force dripped out of her, like the last desperate water droplets in her flask on Jakku, lightyears ago. She was dead before her broken body hit the ground.

She didn’t feel the warm hands tugging at her, pulling her up, so incredible gentle. Neither did she see the tears in Ben’s eyes as he held her against him, feeling for the heartbeat he would never be able to feel again. She didn’t feel his last loving gaze on her, the desperation written over his face. The only source of light he had left, just vanished in his arms. She also didn’t see the look of determination on his face as he reached for her waist, the peacefulness that flooded him with the decision he’d just made. What she felt was a sudden light- warm but not hot, bright but not blinding, and the calming warmth spreading through her limbs as he began giving her his own life force, the last thing he was able to give her.

Rey’s eyes opened, the happiest of all smiles spreading over her face. “Ben.”

With a glance into his dark eyes, she pulled him towards her and kissed him. He’d come back- for her. He really felt the same. She pulled away, just to look at him, still not fully believing that was really happening. She placed her hand lovingly on his cheek and for the first time, she saw his beautiful, radiant smile. Ben was smiling and he had kissed her back and he had- what had he done? She had been dead… so why wasn’t she still dead?

A horrible realization leapt into her mind. The light that she had felt had been his life force. He had brought her back from death, and if that was true, there would be not enough life force left for him.

Her smile vanished as Ben’s eyes closed with a last glance full of love and sadness and he sunk to the cold stone floor. “No”, she whispered. “No, no, no, no… you just came back, you can’t leave me now.” She touched his cheek, tried to pull him up from the ground, but she was to weak. No. That couldn’t be the end of their story. She simply didn’t accept this. He wouldn’t let stupid fate just take him away.

Rey closed her eyes and gently took his already cold hand in hers. Ben’s hand. How long she had waited to be able to do this.

“Be with me,” she begged the voices that had just minutes ago given her the strength to face Palpatine. “Please, be with me one last time. Don’t let this end here.”

Tears streamed down the sides of her face.

 _The Bond, Rey… grab it. Hold on to it_. Was that Luke’s voice?

 _Don’t let it escape your grip_ ; another voice whispered in her ear, the same voice she had heard in her vision on Takodana.

She could feel it; another warmth, like a delicate thread of yarn. It was the Force Bond, forever intertwining her soul with Ben’s like a beautiful string of fate. The end of it was slowly fading away from her into darkness. She reached out with all her strength and grabbed it.

 _It won’t break_. _Don’t let it go._

She didn’t let go. With one last determined tug, the other end of the glowing thread came free from the darkness.

The voices faded, Rey’s vision cleared- and Ben woke with a sharp inhale, as if he’d just had broken the surface of a cold current that had pulled him under. Which was not very far from the truth; she had pulled him out of the cold, dark space in-between.

“Rey.” He smiled, now he was crying, too. “You brought me back.”

“I always will”, she promised, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
